sookiestackhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Alcide Herveaux
Alcide Herveaux is a werewolf in "The Southern Vampire Mysteries". He is a were, or full blooded werewolf, from the Long Tooth pack, who owns a surveying company with his father, Jackson, in Shreveport, Louisiana. Alcide is depicted as a tall man with green eyes, and thick, tousled black hair. He has a younger sister named Janice Herveaux. He is now the packmaster of the Long Tooth pac History Pre-Series Alcide was in a relationship with Debbie Pelt, and the two were "in love." Debbie left him a month before the events of Club Dead. She is marrying a were-owl. Alcide felt something for her, until he began to be interested in Sookie Stackhouse. Club Dead In Club Dead, Sookie first meets Alcide when Bill Compton is kidnapped by his maker, Lorena, in Club Dead. Jackson has a gambling habit; Eric Northman and the Shreveport vampires hold his marker. To clear the debt, Eric orders Alcide to assist Sookie in her search for Bill. Alcide and Sookie seem to have a little chemistry in the beginning of their relationship. However, Alcide is emotionally tied to his on-again, off-again girlfriend Debbie Pelt, a werelynx. Dead to the World In Dead to the World, it is revealed that his ex, Debbie, had participated in vampire Bill Compton’s torture. Alcide then banishes her from the Shreveport pack. At the end of this book, Sookie kills Debbie in self-defense. Alcide notes Debbie's scent at Sookie's house and realizes that Sookie killed her, which would always stand between Alcide and Sookie as a potential couple. Dead as a Doornail In Dead as a Doornail, Alcide involves Sookie in the battle for pack leader between his father and Patrick Furnan. Alcide wants Sookie to use her telepathic abilities because many believe that Patrick Furnan will cheat. Even though Patrick is found guilty of cheating, he still wins, kills Alcide's father and becomes leader of the Long Tooth pack. Alcide thinks that Sookie failed him, and in his rage and anger of the loss of his father, he blames Sookie. The attraction between Alcide and Sookie persists, but complications such as Sookie's involvement in Debbie's death make any future romantic relationship between them unlikely. All Together Dead In'' All Together Dead'', Alcide begins dating Maria-Star Cooper, but she is brutally killed by a were assassin. The assassin was hired by a pack leader whose pack lost their home in Hurricane Katrina and want the Long Tooth/Shreveport area for themselves. The Shreveport Pack, including Alcide, fight the other pack; Patrick Furnan is killed. Alcide ascends to the role of pack master. He and Sookie remain distant. From Dead to Worse Physical Appearance Alcide is Caucasian with russet skin, thick, tousled black hair and green eyes. Personality Relationships Debbie Pelt Sookie Stackhouse Jackson Herveaux Janice Herveaux Powers and Abilities Alcide is a Werewolf. He seems to be more powerful than an average Human or a Werewolf, but weaker than a Vampire of a moderate age. In his wolf form his fur is black, slightly white. He displayed superhuman speed toin the Witch War. Werewolves appear to have heightened senses while in Human form, Alcide tracked down certain things. HBO portrayal Actor Joe Manganiello portrays Alcide in HBO's True Blood series. He is somewhat in love with Sookie but knows the relationship can never be due to Sookie killing Debbie in self-defense although they do kiss in a few episodes. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Supernatural Category:Human